


You’re All I Need

by mrwellick



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom, Tyrelliot - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, Sex, Winter, can’t sleep, kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrwellick/pseuds/mrwellick
Summary: Elliot can’t sleep so he stops by at Tyrell’s house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fic based on the song Candles by Daughter but this happened instead. I still recommend listening to that song while you read ❤️ Again I apologize for any grammar mistakes, it’s currently 2:30 am. Btw this is set during season 4

Tyrell presses a cigarette to his cold lips. He doesn’t usually smoke, but he’s all out of vodka. He stands on the balcony, letting the soft wind flow through his untamed hair. He’s lost in his own head. Always looking for answers to questions unknown. 

He doesn’t want to go to work in the morning. Only to wear that same suit and fake the same smile. E Corp doesn’t need him, and he doesn’t need it anymore either. Everything Tyrell knew has abandoned him. His wife, his son, his own career. Just gone. But he still has someone.

Elliot Alderson.

That name. Forever engraved in his skull. Anger tinges his tongue but soon dissolves. He flips his body so his back is leaning against the frigid railing. Tyrell gazed up at the night sky. The moon was bright and daunting. 

The ache in his stomach was real. As real as the red bags under his eyes. Nicotine filled his lungs but it was almost the same as breathing air. He was devoid of everything. Every feeling was numb and cold. Is this how Elliot feels? 

Why does Elliot consume his thoughts so much? He can see the young hacker’s face in his mind. Those wide petrified eyes. However whenever Tyrell was with him, there was a slight change in Elliot’s posture. 

He seemed less jittery and anxious. Did Tyrell have an effect on Elliot the same Elliot has an effect on him? Tyrell smirked at the idea. He loved it. Tyrell’s phone buzzed, he left it on the nightstand. He swiftly put out his cigarette and swiped open his phone.

It was a text, a text from Elliot. Tyrell’s heart flipped. Tyrell sat on the edge of his unmade bed, and quickly typed a reply.

Elliot: u awake? 

Tyrell: Yes

Elliot: Can’t sleep. Want to go over the project? 

Tyrell: It’s pretty late.. but why not

Elliot: If it’s problem, we can work tomorrow 

Tyrell: No it’s okay, I can’t sleep either. Come over.

Elliot doesn’t respond for a few minutes. Tyrell’s heart is racing. Elliot coming over to his house, not to mention at three thirty in the morning.

He immediately began tidying, his bedroom especially. Tyrell had a quick shave before his phone buzzed again. Stumbling with the razor in his hand, he checked his phone.

Elliot: K. I’m here.

 

Tyrell’s heart completely stopped as he put up his razor. He gave his hair a few brushes before heading downstairs. He flipped on the lights, eliminating the dark house. With a long exhale, Tyrell shakily opened up the front door.

There he was. Elliot Alderson. However, a sad aura seemed to radiate off of him. He wear his usually black hoodie, his black hair poking out from underneath his hood. Tyrell had to force down a smile. His bags looked deeper, and very red. His eyes were glazed over, like he had been crying.

“Hey.” 

Elliot meekly said, running his palm under his nose.

“Hey, well come in. It’s chilly out there.” 

Elliot nodded, flakes of snow littered his hoodie. Elliot walked inside, Tyrell gently shut the door behind him.

“Was it snowing?” 

Elliot pushes his hood down, giving Tyrell a good view of the hacker’s tired face. 

“Uh yeah, just starting to.” 

Tyrell grinned, observing Elliot. He had a black backpack wrapped around his back. Tyrell ran a hand through his thick hair as Elliot slid off his hoodie and shoes. Tyrell tried his best not to blush.

“Do you want anything? I have coffee if you’d like some.” 

Elliot slowly shook his head. 

“Nah, I’m okay. Never been a coffee drinker.” 

Tyrell thought for a moment, until an idea popped in his head. 

“I have hot chocolate. Who can’t resist a hot cup of coco?” 

He smiled. Elliot weakly grinned. They moved to the kitchen as Elliot sat his backpack on the counter.

“Are you going to have some?” 

Elliot quietly asked. Something unknown flashed in the young hackers eyes. Tyrell stared at Elliot. He knows he just saw Elliot yesterday, but he can’t seem to admire him whenever they’re together. No one else, just them. 

“Of course. I enjoy a nice cup of coco myself too.”

Elliot softly smirked. Tyrell’s heart flipped. He’s never seen Elliot smile. He destines to be the person to make him smile, to make him happy. Tyrell wouldn’t want anything more. They’ve been through so much together, Elliot deserves happiness. Someone as special and unique like him deserves endless amounts of love.

Tyrell turned on the heels of his socks, and headed towards the coffee machine. Meanwhile, Elliot started up his laptop. He began typing away as Tyrell waited for the coco to be ready. He tapped his fingers against the marble counter, admiring Elliot from afar. The Swede watched as the young hacker narrowed his gaze. A focused look washed over his face.

Elliot look up for a mere second and lock eyes with Tyrell. Red tinged on his cheeks as Tyrell only grinned back at him in response.

“Any plans for Christmas?”

Tyrell clicked his tongue as he walked closer to the counter. Elliot’s eyes began wondering all around the room. He leaned back on the stool, rubbing his neck.

“Not really, no.” 

Tyrell frowned, leaning on his elbow. Elliot watched his movements, transfixed on the man only inches in front of him. Any thoughts of the project seemed to disappear. Elliot noticed the color of Tyrell’s cheeks and the way he looked at him. He’s never seen anyone look at him like that. Except for Shayla. Elliot’s mind was racing.

“Nothing with Darlene or Angela?”

Elliot shook his head and began typing again. Tyrell lowered his head as the coffee machine dinged. The house was dimly lit and sounds of keyboard clacking echoed throughout the room. The weather outside only got worse as Tyrell and Elliot gently sipped from their steaming cups of hot chocolate. 

“How do you like it?”

Tyrell asked, licking his lips. Elliot took a few more sips from his cup before going back to typing. 

“It’s good. Haven’t had it in a long time.”

Tyrell beamed, leaning closer to Elliot. He watched as Elliot hacked away, so flawlessly and effortlessly. He wish he had Elliot’s gift, another reason why he admires him. 

“Oh well, I’m glad I could help fix that.” 

Elliot softly grinned, barely showing any signs of teeth. The Swede relaxed his arms as he body began drifting. He fluttered his eyes to stay awake, and drank some more hot chocolate from his mug. Elliot turned his head and noticed Tyrell’s sluggish posture. He looked away and then looked back at Tyrell.

“You tired?”

Elliot’s voice shook Tyrell to his chore, causing his body to awaken.

“No, I’m okay.”

He tiredly smiled, slipping closer to Elliot’s shoulder. Elliot examined him, staring at the bags under his eyes. He never saw Tyrell with bags. Elliot glanced over at the photo of Joanna. His heart dipped.

“You can head up to bed, I just have a few more codes to write and we can finish tomorrow.” 

Tyrell shook his head no, straighten up his body. He slipped off the stool and grabbed his and Elliot’s cups.

“I’ll stay until you finish. I’m not that tired.”

An itch scratched at the back of Elliot’s head. Something was bugging him. Elliot knew Tyrell was lying. When was the last time he slept? He looks drained, very far from okay. 

Elliot watched Tyrell as he slipped a coffee cup into the machine. He trained his eyes back on his computer screen. The faster he finished this, the faster Tyrell could get some sleep. However, once he leaves, what’s to say if Tyrell will get any sleep at all? 

Tyrell preparer his coffee as Elliot typed away furiously, completely focused. Tyrell raised an eyebrow and grinned. Time passed as Elliot finished up his coding, and Tyrell finished his cup of coffee. However Elliot didn’t realize how bad the weather was getting. Snow poured from the sky, creating icy slick roads. 

They both looked out the window, anxiety pricking Elliot’s skin. Tyrell only smiled, humming in delight.

“I love the snow.”

The Swede took the last sips of his coffee as Elliot rubbed his arms. A chill raced down his back, or was it only in his head. Elliot leaned against the couch.

Tyrell turned and looked at Elliot. The young hacker returned the friendly gaze.

“Do you?”

Elliot meekly followed Tyrell as he put his cup in the dish washer.

“Yeah, I used to play in the snow a lot when I was a kid.” 

Tyrell beamed as they moved to the living room, sitting on the warm comfy couch. Elliot swore he could pass out right there, but he’s gotten so used to not sleeping it seems foreign by this point. 

“Did you used to make snowmen?”

Elliot smiled, reminiscing on old memories. Tyrell noticed Elliot’s mood had lighten, his heart flipped in pleasure. He looked the most relaxed and calm he’s ever seen the young hacker. It looks good on him. Happiness.

“Heh yeah, me and Darlene used to make them when we were younger. My father and I too. We’d go sledding and have snowball fights.”

Elliot grinned but soon his smile faded and his shoulders slumped. Tyrell looked at him with a concerned face. He moved closer to Elliot.

“You were close with your father?”

Elliot nodded, wishing he had his hoodie to hide into. He’s a child and he knows it. Elliot Alderson is flight. The definition of anxiety and paranoia. 

“Yeah I was. But you know what happened.”

Tyrell lowered his head, thinking on the matter. Elliot felt himself hold his breath, the snow outside only growing heavier. If he left now he should be okay, he didn’t care abut the cold.

“I never was close with my father. We always seemed to disagree, we were constantly butting heads. My mother didn’t care much at the time. As an only child it was very lonely, as you can imagine.”

Elliot’s eyes bored into Tyrell’s. The hacker never realized how captivating Tyrell’s eyes were. The were a beautiful shade of blue, they reminded him of the ocean. Elliot could get lost into eyes like those. He felt himself blush. 

“As much as it may hurt sometimes, we don’t have to forgot our past. It’s what shaped us into who we are today. However, it’s important to remember the good times we’ve had. It’s easy to cover up the good with the bad. But we should always hold onto those good memories.”

Elliot’s heart flipped, as he stared into Tyrell’s eyes. He was right. It’s so easy to remember the bad times instead of the good. Elliot has to make a mental note of that. He didn’t want to remember his father in a bad light, he wanted to cherish the lovely memories they’ve had. 

“I should probably get going.”

Elliot stammered rising to his feet. Tyrell felt his heart panic. Shit, did he mess something end? 

“The weather is horrible outside. Why don’t you spend the night? It’s no trouble, I promise.”

Elliot looked into Tyrell’s eyes again. Shit, it’s easy to get lost in them. Elliot hoped Tyrell wouldn’t noticed. The young hacker could feel Tyrell’s breath on his neck, he shivered. 

“Okay.”

Elliot softly spoke. Tyrell beamed in delight.

“Good. You can take my bed upstairs, I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Elliot’s eyes shrunk, his mind going like crazy. He couldn’t take Tyrell’s bed. Tyrell looks like he could pass out at any second. 

“No I couldn’t. I’ll take the couch.” 

Tyrell gently sighed, knowing this conversation could be awhile. The Swede only smiled at Elliot and touched his shoulder. Elliot tried not to gasp as Tyrell leaned closer into Elliot’s bubble. 

“Okay, if you insist. Goodnight älskling.”

Tyrell rubber his thumb over Elliot’s shoulder blade before disappearing upstairs. Elliot was left speechless, as he wiped his face. Elliot grabbed a few blankets before nestling into the comfortable couch. He shoved his face deep into the pillows before dozing off. The only thing on his mind was Tyrell, and that word he used to call him. 

—

Elliot awoke as he heard the screen door shut softly behind him. His eyes fluttered open as his heart began pumping. Shit, did someone break in? Could it be Whiterose? Mr. Robot? Even Vera? Elliot pulled the blankets off of his warm legs as he peered out the glass door. Elliot’s shoulders relaxed as soon as he noticed it was only Tyrell. 

He was still wearing his pajamas, his hair unbrushed and untamed. He wore black jacket over his arms, and a warm pair of house slippers on his feet. Elliot admired him like this, he looked so dressed down and natural. He liked that. A cigarette was pressed to his lips as Elliot watched him take a long drag. He didn’t know that Tyrell smoked. Elliot felt his skin itch. Shit, he could use a smoke right now. 

Tyrell turned his head and caught Elliot’s eyes with his own. He removed the cigarette from his pressed lips and grinned, motioning Elliot to come out to join him. The hacker gulped. Elliot swiftly grabbed his hoodie and shoes before joining Tyrell outside on his porch.  
Elliot pulled his hood up as soft flakes of snow fell. 

“Good morning.” 

Tyrell said, taking another inhale of his cigarette. The Swede opened up his pack of cigarettes and offered one to Elliot. The hacker felt a sigh of relief. He took the cigarette as Tyrell flicked his lighter. The flame danced in the wind as Elliot leaned over and sparked up his cigarette. Tyrell smirked.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Elliot huffed, enjoying the taste of nicotine filling his lungs. 

“I don’t. Just ran out of vodka.” 

Tyrell joked, receiving a small smile from Elliot. He wasn’t sure what time it was but it light enough to see the smoke in front of him, spilling into the air. 

“Elliot.”

Tyrell cleared his throat and stepped on his cigarette, putting it out. Elliot felt his pulse race, taking another hit from the cancer stick. Tyrell walked in front of him, pushing back his hair.

“If you want, you can spend your Christmas with me. This is going to be my first one without them, and I don’t know if I should be alone.”

Tyrell’s breath was heavy, his eyes looking red and glossy. Elliot’s eyes were wide, the silence surrounding them. He looked all over but finally his eyes fixed on Tyrell again. He could feel him trembling. Elliot wanted to comfort Tyrell but didn’t know how. 

“Sure. I’d like to.” 

Tyrell beamed, unshed tears poking at the corners of his eyes. Elliot smiled in return as the Swede wrapped the young hacker in a tight hug. Tyrell grinned widely, his eyes shut. Elliot’s mouth was left agape as he slowly wrapped his arms around Tyrell.  
This feeling that pumped in his chest, an old but familiar feeling. Elliot closed his eyes, the gentle scent of cologne lingering on his skin.

“I don’t know what to get you though.”

Elliot stammered out, heart still racing. Tyrell leaned back, staring deep into the others eyes. A warm smile was stained on Tyrell’s lips. He looked so happy. Elliot’s heart flipped a few more times. The bright color of pink covered their cheeks. It worsened when Tyrell raised his palm to cup Elliot’s face. 

“You’re the only thing I need.” 

Before Elliot could even react, the short distance between them was closed. Tyrell’s forehead was pressed against his. For a moment Elliot thought he was dreaming, that he was still fast asleep on the CTO of E Corps couch. Tyrell Wellick’s mouth was on his own. Elliot didn’t pull back, he couldn’t move. Hell he couldn’t breathe. Tyrell slowly moved back, seeing the absolutely flushed face of Elliot Alderson. God did he look adorable. Tyrell’s eyes wandered a moment before he spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Tyrell trembled, his whole body shaking. Elliot could feel his eyes quivering. He clenched his fist, and once again closed the distance between them. However it was Elliot this time who acted. Tyrell was now the surprised one. He felt like crying. His shoulders loosened as he cup Elliot’s face, deepening the kiss. Millions of thoughts ran through the hackers head. It was so hard to focus. 

They both leaned apart, both speechless. Tyrell slowly caressed Elliot’s cheek as he felt himself lean into the Swedes touch. Snow settled on them, but they didn’t seem to mind. They both stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, unclear on what to say. 

“Don’t be.”

Elliot murmured, his voice quiet and scratchy. Tyrell only beamed in response.

“That was the best gift you could have given me.”

They both grinned, hearts still panicking with emotions. And that’s when Elliot smiled. Tyrell could’ve melted.He was right, happy did look good on him. More than good. Elliot took a few more steps closer, his chest rising and falling.

“Tyrell, I-I think I like you.”

The Swede was lost for words. Tyrell imagined pinning Elliot up and kissing him hard on the lips but he composed himself. His whole body was electric, ecstatic. He was not expecting a confession, let alone from Elliot himself. Boy did Christmas come early. Elliot was a nervous wreck, hands jittery and lips quivering. He let himself believe it was just the cold getting to him, but deep down he knew that wasn’t the case. 

“I think I like you too Elliot, very much.”

The sun began to peak out from behind the clouds, the blue sky shimmering with different shades of hues. Tyrell and Elliot were absolutely lost, lost in each other. The kisses again once more, as heavy snow began tumbling down. The heat between them was unbreakable. Tyrell’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes as he gently leaned back from Elliot’s soft inviting lips. He glared at his phone screen, but his smile grew.

“What is it?” 

Elliot questioned, still holding onto Tyrell’s strong frame. Tyrell looked back the younger, and kissed his forehead.

“No work today. Closed because of the weather.”

Elliot looked away but a playful smile appeared on his tinged cheeks. Tyrell chuckled, leaning into Elliot once more.

“Now it’s you and me.”

The Swede joked, running his fingers through Elliot’s hair. A chill ran out Tyrell’s spine, as he looked into his loves eyes.

“Let’s head inside, and warm you up.”

Tyrell winked, grabbing Elliot’s hand and walking back inside.


	2. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad angst/steaminess continues ;)

Elliot widely grinned, the warm air hitting him like a wave. He didn’t realize how cold he was.

His palm still gripping onto Tyrell’s, they both stopped. The Swede looked down at their hands and smiled. Elliot did the same, neither having the intention of letting go.

“What should we do? Since you’re off of work.” 

Elliot stuttered, his brain still getting used to this feeling of touch. The longer he thought, the more he realized he never really held anyone’s hand. Except for Darlene’s, which was only when their parents were fighting. That was a long time ago.

“I have a pretty good idea.” 

Tyrell smirked, leaning closer into to the young hacker. Elliot’s lips were wrapped in a surprise kiss, his heart beat quicken. Tyrell felt up Elliot’s shoulders, he flinched. Eyes filling with concern.

“Elliot you’re freezing.”

Like a worried mother, Tyrell began caressing Elliot’s temple and torso. Elliot weakly grinned.

“I’m okay.”

He wasn’t lying either, he really didn’t know how cold his body was. He had gotten so used to the numbness, the devoid of feeling. The Swedes mind was racing, pulling Elliot even closer to him.

“Elliot, no you’re not. You’re colder than ice.” 

The hackers heart dipped. Shit, he didn’t mean to make Tyrell upset. He really should get more of his emotions intact. He wanted to feel. Such a foreign thought, Elliot never imagined this day coming. Something about Tyrell Wellick made Elliot want to feel. Such a strange being he is. 

“We have to warm you up.”

In one shift motion, still holding Elliot’s hand, Tyrell pulled him upstairs. Elliot obliged and followed him. The younger has never seen Tyrell’s bedroom. It was spacious and very homey. Elliot swore he could already feel himself warming up.

Tyrell gently set Elliot on his bed before turning and sifting through his closet. Elliot raised a brow, but continued looking around Tyrell’s room. He even had a balcony and everything. Everything about Tyrell screamed luxury and high class. But up close, Tyrell was far from that. If anything, he was the most human. Caring, compassionate, loving. Elliot gulped, clearing his head. Silence is a dangerous game.

“Ha, found you!”

The Swede exclaimed, pulling a heavy black sweater from the back of the rack. The sweater was attached to a transparent hanger, a bridge of dust collecting on it. Tyrell wrapped it around his arms, as he leaned down and pulled out a drawer. He dug through nearly pairs of folded pants. Tyrell picked up a pair of warm black pajama pants. He sure knew Elliot’s color.

“Here put these on, you can through your clothes in the hamper. It’s next to the sink in the bathroom.” 

Elliot wanted to protest, but he could tell Tyrell was being very serious. 

“I’ll give you a moment.” 

Tyrell grinned, nodding his head and slipping out onto the deck of the balcony. Elliot sighed, as he watched the Swede through the sliding glass door. He lowered his head, and pulled off his undershirt. He put on the sweater, the warmth already consuming his body. It felt nice. The sweater lightly lingered of the scent of cologne.Tyrell’s cologne. Elliot blushed. He took off his pants and slipped on the other pair. He tossed his clothes into the plastic hamper, taking a sigh of relief. However it was true, Elliot felt better. 

The younger sat on the edge of Tyrell’s bed, the blankets were so soft and inviting. He decides to lay down. Apart of him didn’t want to mess up Tyrell’s sheets, but he soon dismissed that thought. He watched as the Swede enjoyed his cigarette. He really hoped Tyrell wasn’t getting addicted. Elliot knows the battle with addiction, it’s not an easy fight. 

His eyes began feeling heavy. He’s never been this tired before. Maybe it’s because of the cold, or the last three days He hasn’t slept. It’s hard to keep track by this point. Smoke danced around Tyrell’s lips as Elliot was overcome by sleep. He dreamed of those lips. Softly around his.

—

Elliot’s eyes slowly opened, the color of black filling his field of vision. It was so dark, and cold. A rush of loneliness sparked through Elliot’s brain, he shuddered. He only now realized he was strapped to a chair. Rope was tied around his wrists and ankles. He pulled with all his strength, but it was pointless. 

A bright spotlight shined above him, the booming sound echoing throughout the darkness. His eyes narrowed, adjusting to the vivid color of white. Elliot could see two figures in the distance, they were very blurred. One of the figures began moving, growing closer to Elliot. The screeching sound of a chair was growing nearer to him, until both of the silhouettes were visible in the light. Elliot held his breath.

It was Mr. Robot. His dark shades covered his eyes, his cap bound tightly to his thick skull. Robot was holding onto a chair, with a person strapped to it. A black bag was covering their head, concealing their identity. Elliot tried to scream but no sound came out, his mouth was duck taped. Mr. Robot paced around the chair, shaking his head.

“Look at you, helpless. Just like a child, a puppet. Look what happens when you stray away from our revolution. You don’t deserve happiness Elliot. Happiness is a myth, just a trick of our crumbling minds. No ones ever truly happy. Whatever you found, you think you can hide it from me? I am you Elliot, haven’t we already been through this already?”

He shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out a gun, sweat pours from Elliot’s temple. He shouts some more, it’s pointless. Robot only laughs in response.

“Never thought I’d kill a family man. Times are certainly changing kiddo.”

Robot scoffed, pulling the bag roughly off of the persons head. Elliot’s heart fell to his stomach. It was Tyrell. He cried and struggled, pulling against the sharp rope. Tears poured from his eyes. 

“You really think someone like Tyrell Wellick, could love you? God you’re crazier than I thought. A corporate robot like him? You’re a fucking traitor, just like the rest. They finally got to you. Pathetic. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere Elliot, you fuck it up like you do everything else. Time to pick an end to this, time to wake up.”

Robot shoves the gun to Tyrell’s temple. He cries for help, his screams also muffled by the duck tape. Elliot’s whole body is shaking, he’s an absolute mess. Mr. Robot looks back at Elliot before ripping the tape from Tyrell’s mouth. He groans, his tears running like a waterfall. He sniffles rapidly, closing his eyes.

“You could’ve prevented this Elliot. This is your fault.” 

Tyrell only sobbed more, the barrel of the gun pressing harder. With all the strength he had left, the Swede raised his head and smiled at Elliot.

“Elliot don’t listen to him. It’s not you’re fault. You’re going to do amazing things I just know it. I love y-“

The sound of a gunshot blared through the dark. Elliot screamed as the sound of a body hit the floor. He shut his eyes, violently shaking his head. This isn’t real, this isn’t real. He kept repeating in his mind. A hand touched Elliot’s shoulder causing him to jolt.

“Elliot, Elliot are you okay?”

A concerned voice awoke him, he was sweating. He groggily opened his eyes as he saw Tyrell’s face in front of him. His breathing was rapid, he couldn’t catch his breath. Tyrell rubbed small comforting circles around his back, calming his heartbeat. 

“W-What happened?” 

Elliot stammered, chest still heaving with panic. The Swede caressed the younger’s face and shoulders, his eyes growing wide.

“You must’ve had a nightmare. You were shaking and yelling in your sleep.”

Elliot finally looked into Tyrell’s eyes. Those blue eyes, pulling him down to earth. He softly grinned, reaching his palm up to touch Tyrell’s face.

“You’re okay, you’re okay.”

Tears peeked from Elliot’s eyes, falling down his cheeks. Tyrell studied Elliot’s face, his eyes shaking. He wiped Elliot’s tears, and sweetly kissed his forehead. Elliot tightly shut his eyes, his lips quivering. More tears fell as Elliot gripper onto Tyrell’s wrist. 

“Of course I’m okay, I’ve never been more okay.” 

The Swede quietly spoke into Elliot’s ear. They held each other, however it was more of Elliot holding onto dear life. Elliot shoved his head into Tyrell’s neck, he grinned and continued rubbing his back. The hacker gripped onto Tyrells shirt, holding him as close as possible. He felt like a vulnerable child. He sneered at himself. Maybe he really is pathetic.

After some time Elliot pulled back, wiping his eyes. Tyrell helped dry some of his tears. He gave Elliot some more pecks on his cheeks, nuzzling him.

“Can I get you some water? It’ll make you feel better.”

As much as he really didn’t want Tyrell to leave, his throat was parched. Elliot nodded his head, trying his best to calm down. Tyrell gave him a quick hug before slipping into the bathroom. Elliot continued to rub his eyes as Tyrell filled a cup with nice cool water. The Swede grabbed a small soft cloth, and ran it under the same cooling water.

He returned back to Elliot, handing him the glass. They both sat on the edge of the bed, their feet barely touching each other. Elliot practically chugged down the water, it was very refreshing. As Elliot drank, Tyrell dabbed Elliot’s temple and face with the damp cloth. 

“Do you feel any better?”

Tyrell asked, holding Elliot’s hand. Elliot turned his head to look at Tyrell, he slowly nodded. Finally being able to catch his breath. The Swede sat the cloth on the end table, Elliot finished the remainder of the water.

“Would you like more?”

The hacker politely shook his head, his eye lashes fluttering. Tyrell took the empty glass from his hand and put it aside. Elliot sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into Tyrell’s shoulder. He practiced his breathing, as Tyrell softly grinned in delight. They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. But Tyrell decided to speak up first.

“Elliot, if you don’t mind me asking, what was your dream about?”

The younger’s eyes popped open, he swallowed heavily. Tyrell caressed his sides, as Elliot lifted up his head. Elliot stared at their hands, intertwined tightly. His cheeks tinged, exhaling another long unsteady breath.

“Mr. Robot tied me to a chair. There was another person there, a bag wrapped around their neck. Robot pulled out a gun, and removed the bag from the persons face. It was you Tyrell, he shot you and-“

Tears began falling again. Tyrell’s heart sank, his eyes shaking. He pulled Elliot close, wiping his face once more. Shit, he knew he shouldn’t had brought it up.

“I’m so sorry älskling, it’ll be okay. I’m right here.”

The hacker sniffled, wiping his nose and underneath his eyes. He grabbed onto Tyrell’s arms, he never wanted to let you. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Tyrell. And if it was his fault, how could he live with himself again. Maybe Robot was right, he didn’t deserve love. He always fucked it up. 

“I’m sorry Tyrell, you don’t deserve this. I shouldn’t ruin your day off.”

Elliot sank off the bed, his feet landing on the carpet. Tyrell frantically followed Elliot, spinning him to look him in the eyes. The Swede cupped his face, wiping more hot tears as they fell. Elliot was a shaking mess.

“No, Elliot your not. My day is always better when your around.”

He paused, as he saw something flash in Elliot’s eyes. The younger didn’t know what to make of this feeling. Tyrell appreciated his company, he liked being around him. His head was a crazy busy mess, how can this be possible? Tyrell licked his lips, trying to focus his thoughts together. He softly spoke.

“Don’t go. It’s terribly lonely in this house. All the old memories come rushing in and I can’t stand them. Elliot, whenever I’m with you I feel happy. You make me feel fulfilled, in a way I never had before. I love you.”

He grabbed Elliot’s hand, pushing their palms in between their chests. 

“We can get through this. You and me, we’re going to do great things. I believe in you Elliot, you’re not alone. I will always be here for you, always.”

The time seemed to stop. Elliot’s tears stopped, along with his breath. A sudden warm ness filled his body. The feeling was beautiful, like a giant weight has been lifted from his tired shoulders. Someone loved him, he didn’t know how to react. Elliot opened his mouth, but closed it and leaned forward. Elliot kissed Tyrell. A wise woman once told him never ask to kiss someone, it was lame.

Tyrell kiss back in return, running his fingers down Elliot’s torso and back. Tyrell has dreamed of this, begged and begged for this moment. Elliot and him were alone, and in Tyrell’s bedroom. He smiled wide as they kissed harder. Elliot never realized how handsome Tyrell was. He softly swore under his breath. The Swede was fit and muscular, stronger too. Elliot was average height and skinny. He had no muscle to his bones, he felt a little insecure. 

Tyrell gently sat Elliot on the bed, kissing all over his neck and collarbone. Elliot shuddered. He’s never been touched like this before. In fact he’s never done this with another man, he shivered even more. Should he tell Tyrell? Would that be lame? Elliot began moving backwards, as Tyrell gently crawled on top of him. His heart was pounding. Tyrell moved very slow and steady, he wasn’t rough like Elliot thought he might’ve been. His cheeks blushed. 

A hand sneaked up Elliot’s sweater, he stomached a moan. The hacker wrapped his arms around Tyrell’s neck, bringing him closer to his body. Elliot liked Tyrell’s touches, they were delicate yet passionate. He didn’t want them to stop, he was in paradise, being worshipped like this. Tyrell straightened his back, rising up and leaning away from Elliot. The Swede removes his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Elliot’s heart flipped. He was right.

Tyrell’s arms were long and strong, his stomach was slim and fit. There were signs of a faint six pack. Elliot thought he might pass out. Tyrell smirked, winking down at Elliot. Tyrell connected their lips once more, slowly inserting his tongue into Elliot’s mouth. A moan erupted out from Elliot’s control, Tyrell felt his pants tighten. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be shy around me.”

Tyrell began pulling at the hem of Elliot’s sweater, a lust full look in his blue eyes. Elliot didn’t know how to contain himself. He helped Tyrell pull the sweater off of him. Elliot shuddered, a pang of insecurity tinging at his chest. The Swede admired him, so flushed and hot. He grinned.

“You’re beautiful Elliot.”

The young hackers breath hitched in his throat. Tyrell’s deep voice sent shivers down Elliot’s exposed spine. Did Tyrell really see that in him? He blushed more. Uncertain words danced on Elliot’s nervous tongue. Should he tell him? Should he tell Tyrell the truth? Elliot opened his mouth.

“T-Tyrell, I’ve never been with a m-man before.”

Shit did he fuck things up? Would he not think he’s beautiful anymore? Man Mr. Robot is really getting to his head. Tyrell lowered his eyes, his lips growing into a soft smile. He leaned forward and kissed Elliot’s neck. He held him close, humming into his ear.

“It’s okay, I’ll be gentle.” 

Elliot’s eyes widened, leaning closer against Tyrell. The Swede slipped his fingers daintily down Elliot’s pants. A soft moan left the younger’s mouth. His skin is hot, the way Tyrell touches him is unlike like anything he’s felt before. His slender fingers pump him through his boxers, Elliot bites his lip. He pulls Tyrell against his waist, their groins moving together. Tyrell removed Elliot’s pants, so he’s only left in his boxers. 

Their mouths moved in unison, kisses being pressed all over Elliot’s body. Elliot wanted to kiss Tyrell that way back, but he didn’t know how to. He worried he’d ruin the mood or make things awkward. So he left the touching up to Tyrell. Elliot would sometimes catch himself watching the way Tyrell moved. The certain way he kissed or where he kissed Elliot that turned him on. It was no surprise that Tyrell has done this before. He’s way more experienced than Elliot. 

The Swede began pulling down his pants as well, Elliot tried to help. Tyrell moved agonizingly slow, giving his cock soft gentle tugs. He wanted more. He needed more. He started moaning more, hoping Tyrell would notice his pleads. They locked eyes, Elliot’s mouth slightly gaping. 

In one swift motion Tyrell pulled off Elliot’s boxers, he grunted. The Swede quickened his pace, causing Elliot’s head to spin like crazy. Elliot wrapped his arms around Tyrell, kissing him lazily. His moans wouldn’t stop, each movement Tyrell made it drove Elliot mad. Tyrell slowly began sinking down, Elliot’s eyes widened. Wait, is he-

Tyrell gave gets cock a gentle lick. His body quivered. He looked down at Tyrell, his eyes wide and eyes glossy. His lips were plump, his cheeks bright and red. Strands of hair fell on his forehead, he pushed them back. Soon the Swede cupped Elliot’s dick in his mouth. The sudden contact made the hacker gasp.

“T-Tyrell..”

His name rolled off his tongue, as he slipped his fingers into Tyrell’s hair. He caressed his face, admiring the way he swirled his mouth around his cock. He felt like he could almost cum already. Tyrell never saw something so beautiful before in his life. The way Elliot squirmed and moaned at his every movement. Elliot was absolutely vulnerable in Tyrell’s arms as he kissed and loved his body. The way he moaned his name turned him on the most. Tyrell was used to rough quick sex, but he enjoyed this much more. 

Elliot watched as Tyrell bobbed his head faster, the hacker gripped his hair tightly. Tyrell released Elliot’s cock from his mouth in one big pop. Elliot could scream. The pleasure was too much, almost overwhelming. But he wanted more. He couldn’t get enough. He now understands how people can get addicted to sex. He might become an addict. 

Tyrell smirked licking his lips. He leaned upwards and trapped Elliot’s tongue in a deep kiss. They began moving up the bed. With a gentle hand, Tyrell pushed Elliot down. The Swede cradled his hips, boxers still on. Elliot toyed with the hem, a flash glimmering in his pupils. Tyrell chuckled, removing his briefs. Elliot could feel his mouth water.

“Like what you see?”

Tyrell joked, spreading Elliot’s legs apart. His breath hitched. A soft pillow comforted Elliot’s neck, as Tyrell caressed Elliot’s slim thighs. Elliot nodded his head, biting his lip. 

“Very much so.”

The hacker grinned, voice low and scratchy. Tyrell happily hummed. He leaned one arms behind Elliot’s head, the other stroking Elliot’s cock. He shivered. Tyrell’s fingers dancing across Elliot’s body, one softly encircling his entrance. Elliot moaned. Tyrell smirked. In one swift motion, the Swede pull out drawl of his bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lube. He squirted the liquid onto his fingers and Elliot’s hole.

The young hacker sighed, watching Tyrell closely. Tyrell made sure he coated his fingers and slowly inserting a finger into Elliot. It kind of hurt at first, but after prepping Elliot was moaning like crazy. Tyrell had two then three fingers inside Elliot, working him open. Elliot cried and moaned, the pleasure consuming him completely.

Tyrell removed his fingers, Elliot’s chest rising and falling. Elliot grabbed Tyrell and kissed him, their tongues colliding. As Elliot was kissing him, Tyrell began moving his hips forward. He ever so gently pressed the tip into Elliot, he loudly moaned into Tyrell’s mouth. Tyrell wasn’t a very vocal lover, but something about Elliot changed that in him.

The way Elliot felt around him was magnetic. It was almost like they belonged this way, their bodies moving so the beautifully together. Tyrell pushed deeper into Elliot, the younger crying out his lovers name. Tyrell groaned.

“Fuck, Elliot you feel amazing.”

The Swede praised, caressing Elliot’s weak body. He began moving in a very swift motion. Elliot loudly gasped and covered his mouth, knowing his screams were going to be loud. Tyrell told him not to hold back, but he wasn’t so sure about that. He didn’t want the neighbors to coming knocking at the door or calling 911 in fact. Elliot nibbles at his wrist, the pleasure crashing over his body. It felt like he was floating.

He felt like Tyrell and him were the only people on the planet. Elliot’s true paradise. The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room, Tyrell’s hair turning into an absolute mess. Elliot silenced a moan, Tyrell looked really hot like this. Elliot’s body was coming alive, a whole side of him being unraveled. Only Tyrell brought out this side of him, he smirked.

Tyrell’s pace quickened, as he cried out Elliot’s name. He stared deep into the younger’s eyes. Tyrell looked like an animal, a wild lustful beast. The Swede gave Elliot’s cock a few fast strokes as they came together. The room was hotter than better. The atmosphere full of sweat and sex. 

Tyrell fell next to Elliot, pulling him close. They both grinned, both clearly in love. Elliot wasn’t used to this feeling. This feeling of belonging. The Swede caressed the younger’s face, trapping his lips in a chaste kiss. 

“That was amazing, hell it was more than that.”

Tyrell joked, kissing Elliot’s forehead. Tyrell didn’t want this feeling to go. He held his breath, a serious look washing over his face.

“Elliot, I fell in love with you from the very beginning. I know it’s cheesy, but I really care about you. Would you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend?”

Elliot was definitely about to pass out. This was all too much. Tyrell snaked his palm into Elliot’s, awaiting his response. Elliot knew this was a big deal too. Elliot slowly nodded his head, grinning widely.

“Of course.”

Tyrell smiled, his heart filling with joy. He roughly kissed Elliot, both of them giggling like idiots. But one thing was for certain, they both loved and trusted each other. As much as Elliot was nervous and not the best at relationships, he really wanted to be with Tyrell. The hacker slipped closer against Tyrell’s arms, not wanting to be anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please add a comment if you’d like to see more. Also I’m open to suggestions if you guys got any ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter where steaminess continues, if you enjoyed please leave a comment and let me know if you’d like a second part.


End file.
